Various passenger vehicles including trucks and sport utility vehicles include trailer hitches for towing a trailer, boat, or other work-related to recreational apparatus. Most commonly, the trailer hitch includes a generally tubular receiver in an assembly attached to the vehicle that is capable of receiving a similarly shaped tongue that typically includes a mounting ball for engaging a trailer. In addition to serving as a means for towing, trailer hitches more recently have started serving as a means for mounting various accessories including cargo carriers and grills. Such accessories are particularly suitable for recreational activities including camping and tailgating at sporting events. Existing hitch systems are limited, however, in that no single hitch system provides a platform for attaching various recreational or work-related components.